7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Onis
(really lazy) Appearance (aCK lazy rn)) Personality Aoi tends to always be cheerful and optimistic. He likes to keep the light shining no matter the situation. When he has his eyes set on a goal, he'd make sure he'd be able to achieve it in any way he can, believing he's great at everything he can do, taking confidence in his skills. Aoi loves to have friends and is loyal towards those who he believes is his friend (even if it is one-sided). When interacting in a situation that needs caution, Aoi tends to follow his instincts and act on what he believes he should do, but sometimes those choices could be a bit rash. Aoi is an affectionate person. He tends to like body contacts with others. Usually, he'll hug people and if he doesn't get much, he'll tend to jump on them. But despite him being friendly and loyal, he is hot-headed so if you say something that pushes his buttons, He'll yell back and fight. Aoi is the sensitive type, usually, when he's being very sincere and things don't go the way he thought at all or people hurt his feelings, he gets really hurt. Butt-hurt. Likes: * Loves Affection (like a lot) * Meat * Fruits * Using his magic * Friends * Seiun (his childhood friend) * Outside Dislikes: * Vegetables * Being neglected/forgotten * forgetting things * hates being alone * Milk * Having to wait for food * cold showers/baths (unless it's summer and hot) Powers Magic Power: Light Magic Special Skill: "Prism"- Allows him to solidate a crystal prism which allows him to use light magic at another level, using it to blind his opponent (hard for him to do since it eats away at his magic/energy) or have the prism turn into a sword (much easier and can do continuously). Weaknesses: He doesn't have an abundance of magic, limiting him to certain tactics/magic techniques which he can only use. ((i WILL FIX THIS. IT NEEDS MORE INFO)) Backstory When Aoi was a small child around 5 years old, he was abandoned in a forest by his parents. Left to starve, his magic deteriorated and he became weak. A father from a nearby church found him under a tree and brung him home. (The church took care of those without parents. It's surrounded by nature, unlike the cities.) His parents found him not be able to possess their powers as a wolf clan (powers to use their blood as a weapon), and therefore they abandoned him. Aoi knew the reason and was devasted that he wasn't able to possess his parent's powers and for that fact that they didn't love and keep him for that reason. It took Aoi a while to face the truth and accept it. Living at the church wasn't a bad thing. The Father and sisters were kind and he got along well with the children. Aoi didn't mind his new life after being abandoned. Although at a young age he didn't know how to use magic well and wasn't' necessarily skilled till he met someone around his age who taught him e how to control his magic and use transformations spell to hide his tail and ears. His friend was Seiun. She was talented and better than Aoi at large. The two got along well and Aoi discovered his magic to be light magic and not blood magic. The father and sisters were happy that he had such pure magic as a skill. At the orphanage, Aoi learned the basics of education such as writing and reading, subjects like math, science, and history. On the other hand, the children would practice their magic. As Seiun and the two other siblings left to school. Aoi was impatient to go to school too. The father saw that Aoi wasn't making any progress. Hearing a rumor, he decided to take a chance at the rumored academy students from different worlds could attend. Wanting a future of Aoi, he decided to send Aoi there. Relationships Ohashi Saito Hashi is someone he admires. When he saw Hashi doing tricks with knives, it amazed and intrigued him, wanting to also be taught. He sees Hashi as a very cool and talented person. He is tall and had skills which made Aoi want to follow him around. If possible, he wants to grow tall and be cool like Hashi. TBA Trivia * Aoi's Voice (CV: Satomi Satou) - Just young Nagisa * LAZYY ... WILL ADD LATER Art Aoi hiding.jpg|Aoi hiding behind Adam Chibi Aoi.jpg Little Aoi fb.png|Aoi fb Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:RedFlame Category:Student Category:Male